<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saccharine by PontiffOfTheDeep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062378">Saccharine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiffOfTheDeep/pseuds/PontiffOfTheDeep'>PontiffOfTheDeep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Evil Within (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fix-It, M/M, Painting, Romance, Sappy, Sappy Old Men, Stefano is DEEPLY in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiffOfTheDeep/pseuds/PontiffOfTheDeep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefano is working on his latest masterpiece. The pigments displayed on his canvas make his heart skip a beat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Castellanos/Stefano Valentini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saccharine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU where Stefano and Sebastian are sappy old men.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft and gentle bristles of the paint brush caressed the material of the canvas, spreading deep crimson pigment over the blank surface. With quick back and forth motions, the paint brush strokes the crimson paint down the cheeks of the painted man. The man depicted on the canvas had been manipulated by the artists for hours without end, being shaped into perfection until it was finally re for the brush to be removed from his flesh. Once satisfied with the drag of crimson, the artist dumped the stained brush into a cup of water readily available. </p><p>The instant that the bristles hit the liquid, it was a murder. The deep red pigment swirled and clouded around the brush's tip, imitating blood in the water. A deep breath rattled the bones of the artists as his cold eye stared at the water before him. Flesh, muscle, bone, veins. It came back to the artist like it was just yesterday. Union... He remembers it- </p><p>CLINK. </p><p>Stefano jumped once his paint brush clinked against the side of his glass, forcing him back to the present day. He is not in union anymore and he is not in danger, he is free... Because of him. Seated in the basement, better known at his art studio he had been painting for hours. He doesn’t remember when he started or how long he’s been here but it doesn’t matter to Stefano, he’s in his element and he could not be more at peace. </p><p>Stefano’s art studio was the only place of his that wasn’t spotless and tidy, the concrete floor having multiple paint stains of vibrant colours. He often called it his “organized mess” whenever a comment was made about the state of his studio. With his legs crossed, one over the other, he sat on a small, black stool in front of his easel and canvas. To his right there was a small table, multiple tubes of paint laid on top of it’s surface along with the cup of red coloured water. In the background of his painting, soft music played over his speakers. It sounded classical with a modern tinge too it. </p><p>Stefano put down his pallet and stretched his arms up over his head, arching his back and letting out a small groan of discomfort. His arms and back we’re starting to feel sore from sitting for so long but he didn’t mind the pain as long as he got this piece finished tonight. His canvas displayed a man, from the shoulders up looking up slightly except he did not have eyes. Over his eyes, trailing up through his hair were deep crimson roses. Red roses symbolise love and romance but red for both Stefano and the man depicted in the painting symbolised loss and horror. Distress and fear. Agony and violence. Putting romance and horror together into one, the roses symbolised their relationship and how far they both truly had come since union and the fall of Mobius. </p><p>The man had dark stubble decorating his face and small cuts littering his flesh, showing the enemies he had previously concurred. Sebastian Castellanos, the furthest thing from perfection was a masterpiece in Stefano’s eyes. Something stirred deep within the artist as he looks at his work. Although he had manufactured this portrait of Sebastian, he could not help but feel butterflies in his stomach from seeing his savours strong features. He couldn’t help but pause from his work to stare. </p><p>Stefano jumped yet again on his seat when he heard the sound of a man’s throat being cleared from behind him. His body whipped around on the stool to be met with Sebastian standing a couple of feet behind him, a cup of coffee in each of his hands. </p><p>Stefano took in a deep breath, his hand coming up to his chest as he let out a chuckle.<br/>
“You scared me, my dear” he said in between laughs.<br/>
“couldn’t help myself. Is this what you’ve been working on for the past five hours?” Sebastian smiled at that and walked over to Stefano’s table beside him, resting his cup of coffee on its surface. </p><p>Suddenly the artist felt a rush of embarrassment over his body. Sebastian wasn’t meant to see it until it was finished and it’s in no shape to be seen by his eyes yet, Stefano silently cursed himself for not locking the door to the basement before hand. His disappointment must’ve shown on his face from what Sebastian said next.<br/>
“ah... Did I walk in on something I wasn’t meant to?” he brought his own cup of coffee to his lips, taking a small sip awkwardly. </p><p>Stefano couldn’t stay mad even if he tried. He waved his hand dismissively and gave his lower a warm smile,<br/>
“No matter, you’d see it either way” he looked up at Sebastian and that’s when he noticed it. The subtle red tint to his cheeks and the way he chewed at his inner lip. Sebastian is just as nervous as Stefano. </p><p>The artist uncrossed his legs and patted his thigh, motioning Sebastian to come over. The ex-detective sighed and shook his head, a smile creeping up to his lips. A small Tao echoed off his coffee cup as it was rested to Stefano’s on the table. </p><p>Truth be told Stefano just wanted to get his hands on Sebastian’s body. Staring at his painted face for hours was fine, but his body and voice is so much more pleasant to his senses. The other man hesitantly sat himself in Stefano’s lap, Immediately feeling a pair of arms wrap themselves around his torso. Sebastian’s body was so warm under the artist’s hands, it was intoxicating. The basement was so cold and so lonely without his lover’s company. He enjoyed the silence and the space for his creativity but he will never not crave this man’s attention. Soft, thin lips pressed themselves against the back of the ex-detective’s neck, placing a loving kiss onto the tanned skin. Stefano was so in love. This feeling bubbled away in his heart and stomach, making him feel so light and airy. Stefano’s chin rested on Sebastian’s shoulder as they both gazed at his painting. </p><p>“My latest piece which I have decided to name ‘Saccharine' after my feelings for the man portrayed on my canvas. Saccharine means something excessively sweet or sentimental, which you are to me, Sebastian” Stefano turned his head to press another kiss on Sebastian’s skin, this time on his cheek only to watch the red tint flare up across his flesh. A pair of string hands came and rested on top of Stefano’s, their fingers intertwining themselves. </p><p>“how romantic” Sebastian chuckled at Stefano’s flowery and extravagant language. This made the corner of the artist’s mouth turn up into a smirk, his thumbs running back and forth across Sebastian’s. </p><p>“I wanted to tell our story. A story of romance, violence, tragedy, hurt, comfort, loss, victory. Red roses symbolise love but this certain tint makes you think of blood, no?” Stefano asked, glancing away from his canvas and to the side of Sebastian’s face to try and read him. </p><p>“I can see why you would think that way. Now that you say that, yeah. I get it” Sebastian shrugged before continuing, “it really is gorgeous though, Stefano” he looked over at the artist, an expression washing over his face full of thought. He appeared as though he wanted to say more but didn’t, probably because he didn’t want to say the wrong thing and offend his partner by accident. Stefano always was sensitive when it came to his art, always getting so heated when someone didn’t understand his vision. As much as he wanted to know what was rattling inside Sebastian’s head, he wouldn’t ask. He appreciated Sebastian’s approach. </p><p>“Thank you, I’m very glad you think-“<br/>
“Dad! Mr Valentini! Come onnn!” Lily whined from the upper floor of their house. Stefano let go of the other man and let out a small chuckle as Sebastian shot up. What he didn’t expect was for his own name to be called until he thought about the time. He WAS in there for five hours so now it must be about Lily’s bed time and she is usually picky about going to bed without being tucked in. </p><p>“Come on, mister artist man. I promised Lily you’d tuck her in as well tonight instead of being cooped up in here” Sebastian took Stefano’s hand and tugged him up onto his feet. It felt weird having a family after everything that happened to Stefano. It felt weird to have not one, but two people that trusted him enough to live with him let alone love him. </p><p>Stefano let out a deep sigh and rolled his eyes dramatically,<br/>
“ugh, if we must” he said with thick sarcasm and smiled at Sebastian. </p><p>Hand in hand they walked out of Stefano’s art studio. </p><p>Stefano has a family now, a family consisting of a lovely child and his very own Saccharine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter: snapshotslut<br/>Tumblr: holyprincelothric<br/>Insta: AdemAfraid</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>